The Gnarled Springs
History The grove of the Lustra Pearl Springs as it was called before, was found nestled deep within Bricca Vale, a grove filled with bright blue and purple flowers. A large natural spring with bubbling water flowing over pure white stones giving it its namesake, the druids that tend the grove stay secluded in their den of flowers and trees. Offering pearls found in nearby rivers into the spring as a way of offering to the spring to the spirits of the forest. It has stayed as a place of worship and healing among the druids of Bricca Vale, where one such druid had resided with her animal companion when disaster had struck the grove through the actions of a druid fallen into being a Siabrae. The Gnarling On a peaceful, calm day, the entire Vale shook near one hundred years ago as the recently raised Siabrae Balthur came from his barrow, corrupting the land he walked. Causing disease, rot and twisted overgrowth of choking weeds to follow in his wake as his form made its way to the springs in an attempt to corrupt them to his own gain, believing that with the power he could rule the forest and keep out foresters and meddlesome adventurers that constantly encroached in the Vale's fringes taking away her resources. He had seen the springs in his view when the forest's guardian, a druidess name Flirosin and her wolf Silver, stopping between the fallen druid and engaged in battle. Hacking through the undead the Siabrae raised in the form of animals and long dead men that fell in the forest. Through the battle Balthur had almost seized the day when he was to slay the druidess with a blighting touch, where Silver had intervened and succumbed to the horrid fate for his master. Now filled with a rage that would never be quenched, Flirosin beckoned to the forest as she did battle against this abomination, the fight continued for minutes before Balthur finally achieved the upper hand, smoting her rightly with a twisted hand that sucked her life into him. However nature's anger would prevail in the end, for Flirosin's call and to see one of her children died enraged the mother. Gnarled branches and roots twisted around Balthur, to which when he corrupted one, two more took its place. They continued to strangle and coil, crush and mash until the fallen Druid laid in a coiled heap, brilliant blue flowers sprouting from the gnarled roots' dried forms. Granting the Gnarled Springs their new name. The Present The springs now stands at peace once more, the gnarled formed of the Sirabae forever entombed and guarded by packs of wolves that roam the surrounding area of the groves, peaceful to the druids and to travelers. Some state they are Silver's children, as the wolf and Flirosin have been said to be accepted as the spiritual wardens of the Springs, forever watching the realm around it, some say they can hear Flirosin's voice on the gentle breeze through the woods. A ballad being made for located here. Category:Places